


Tired Of Being The Scapegoat

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: Thomas comes to jimmy's room seeking comfort after Carson is particularly mean.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tired Of Being The Scapegoat

Jimmy heard a short rap at his door as he sat in his bed reading a crappy explorer novel.

“Come in.” he said, closing the book and placing it on his bedside table. Thomas head poked round the door. Jimmy beamed at him, knowing what it meant when one's lover visited at bedtime. He gestured for Thomas to join him in bed, eagerly encapsulating his mouth in a passionate kiss when he got close enough. 

“Not tonight jimmy…” said Thomas, his voice low. He climbed under the cover and wrapped Jimmy around him.

“What is it Thomas?” asked Jimmy, feeling anger and sadness radiate off of his lover. 

The other man moved his head back from its place in the crook of Jimmy's neck and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“It's Carson. He's- well he's really starting to get to me and i'm sick of it to be perfectly honest.” Thomas’s words were slow and calculated, betraying how upset he really was.

“What did he do now?” said Jimmy, feeling his anger well up inside of him. Carson never seemed to give Thomas a break, ever since the whole kiss debacle last year (which both Thomas and Jimmy had apologised profusely for), Carson had treated Thomas like the muck on his shoe.

“Its everything…” replied Thomas. “All these constant snide remarks and the fact that i can never seem to do anything right anymore. Every single thing I do is treated with suspicion, i cant make a cup of tea without him looking at me weirdly! I’ll go above and beyond for my job and all i get is a humph and some stupid comment about ‘good intentions’ that's obviously aimed at me. Meanwhile Alfred halfheartedly polishes one spoon and the old bats on the verge of declaring a day of national celebration. I'm just so tired of being the scapegoat Jimmy.” 

Tears of anger were brimming in Thomas's eyes now, threatening to spill over. Jimmy stroked his hair, gently calming him down as the underbutler buried his face in the crook of his neck again. He hated to see him so upset but he knew there was nothing he could do to help. Most people would see Carson's behaviour as perfectly acceptable, some would go as far as calling it merciful, believing Thomas deserved much worse.

Jimmy whispered sweet nothings into Thomas's ear, comforting him with his soft murmuring. He felt the tension leave his lovers body as he pet him, sensing the man was falling asleep.

“I love you so much Thomas.” whispered Jimmy, suddenly feeling the need to vocalise his feelings. 

“I love you too Jimmy” whispered back Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this, its my shortest fic but i felt the need to write tonight. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
